She's The Man
by iTz-TaSty-BoO
Summary: John is Randy's Ex-Boyfriend. They used to be toghter than a knot until one day John left Randy Without much warning. Years later they meet again and there's something different about John. He isn't Him anymore! *I DON'T OWN ANYTHING*
1. Chapter 1

She's The Man

Hello, My name is Randy, Randy Orton. You may know me from the WWE. You may also know that I have had many break-ups and Make-ups with my fellow Co-worker John Cena. John no longer works with WWE anymore. No one knows what happened to him. It's as if he disapeared. What I'm about to tell you this is far more interesting than some break up story. This is something that I have to live with forever…

So, here I am on a typical day going to a meeting about some shit that the creative team came up with and a bunch of other crap nobody cares about. As I step foot into the arena, on my way to the conference room I suddenly had this strange feeling that I was in for a surprise. "HELLO RANDY!" Cody screamed after me. Damn that kid has so much energy. I wonder where he keeps it all. I stopped and waited for him to catch up to me. As he ran up he looked like he was on a sugar high. "Hey Cody, What's up?" I asked trying to ignore the psychotic sugar high look on cody's face. "JUST HEADED TO THE MEETING LIKE YOOOOUUUU ARE!" as soon as I opened my mouth to say anything here comes Ted racing after Cody. "Cody! I told your ass to wait for me!" "I DID teddy! See? I'm waiting here with Randy!" I just laughed and walked away as the two continued to bicker on and on and that's when _IT_ hit me.

I saw her. She looked familiar. Too familiar. As if I've met her somewhere before. It's as if I _knew _her. She was standing there talking to Vince. She was tall. Really tall. (And It didn't help much that her high heels were atleast 6 or 7 inches tall! No joke!) She had very short denim shorts and they showed off her very masculine legs. They seemed to be too masculine to be woman's legs. She had abnormally huge breasts which were showing out of here low cut shirt like cleavage (too much cleavage) and her biceps and hands were huge too. Like a bodybuilder. She smiled and swayed her thick hips from side to side as if she were the most innocent thing in the world. She flipped back her long wavy dark brown hair and turned towards me. Now I knew something was too familiar about her. Her thick lips and round nose resembled someone. But who? Her large sunglasses covered her eyes so I coulsn't exactly identify who she was. She walked into the conference room and bumped into Cody she smiled sweetly and apologized and then she continued to walk to a chair to sit down. "OH. MY. GOD! She….She was BEAUTIFUL!" Cody yelled. "Umm how yould you tell Cody? She was bigger than you, the only view you got was of her boobs!" Cody pouted, not satisfied with Ted's comment.

Once everyone was seated Vince stood up and announced that he has signed a new diva onto our main roster. "Now everyone I want you to meet our newest diva, Jonessah Cenara! Jonessah took off her big sunglasses that revealed her big blue eyes. And right then I nearly had a fucking heart attack. It was all making sense to me! This "woman" had to have been John Cena! I know I had to have been! My chest ached and I felt tears starting to come up. But I held them back. I thought to myself "John… What… What have you done to yourself?" it crushed the hell out of me. "Mr. Orton, ummm Mr. Orton? Do ou need to take in some fresh air outside?" Vince looked concerned when he asked that. I just nodded my head and rushed out of the room. I felt the tears streaming down my face, but I didn't care. I know it sounds odd to cry over something like that but think about it, all those years being together, promissing to never leave each other's side and then.. we break up. It brok my heart enough to know that me and him no longer exist as one, it hurt bad enough to see that he just left one day, but it _KILLS _me to see that this is what he has done to himself.

Later that night I lay in bed just thinking of what I had seen that day. It was 11:30pm and I gave up on trying to get my ass to sleep so I decided to take a drive to try and clear my head of everything. When I walked down the long hall of the hotel I saw Jonessah (or john whichever you prefer to call him/her/it) talking to Melina and Eve about lord knows what. He/She turned away and said goodnight to both girls she was heading my direction I felt all emotional again and began to run from her. She chased after me until she caught up. She took me by my arm and asked "whats the matter?" she looked so concerned. That look… that's what triggered me to actually cry. She then again asked "What's the matter sweetie? Did I do something wrong?" she moved her hand down to mine and led me back to her room.

I don't get why I went with her back to her room. I only knew it would lead to trouble. I sat on the small sofa with my head down. She knelt in front of the sofa so she could see my eyes. My cheeks were puffy and red from all the tears but I didn't care. I soon looked her in the eye and said "You're what's wrong. You're wrong. Period." Jonessah stood up and said "what are you talking about?" I felt very angry when she said that I stood up and yelled "You do too know what I'm talking about! Stop fucking acting like you don't know me or anyone else around you! You're not a woman! You're a MAN! You are not 'jonessah cenara' you are JOHN CENA my ex boyfriend! You hurt me! You promissed me that you would NEVER leave my side and then you break you with me and just suddenly disappear? Then you come back looking like that and acting like someone new! I know who you are! Don't even give me your bullshit!" jonessah felt her heart rip in half. She sat down and said. "I know, I know. Randy baby, I'm… I'm sorry. I was upset with myself… I didn't want to be me anymore babe, I wanted to be different."

Mixed emotions filled the room that had us both in tears. I sat down next to her and looked into those big ocean blue eyes of hers. She slowly moved closer and closer and planted and kiss on my cheek. She then wraped her big muscled arm around me and nuzzled her round nose into my chest. "I love you…" she whispered. I lifted her chin to look at me again. Our lips touched and it felt more amazing than anything. The kiss got deeper and more intense. We began touching and rubbing against each other. I felt myself become hard from this. After she had her fun rubbing my abs and chest I placed my hands on her breasts and gave them a nice firm squeeze. She let out a little moan and she took off her top and bra. (And I tell ya, those titties are fucking HUGE!) I set my head on her large breast and played with the other one. I sucked her erect nipple and began pulling down her bottoms. I stoped in shock and I felt my heart ache… lets just say she was 'soaking wet' instead of 'rock hard' (if you get what I mean) I got off of her and pulled my clothes back on. "baby, where are you going?" I wasn't in the mood to talk but I did anyway. "nothing.. things just aren't the same anymore. I can't do this. I'm sorry. I hope you understand." I hurried and left the hotel room and left john/jonessah there confused and slightly upset.


	2. Chapter 2

She's The Man

Chapter 2

Yeah. So I've moved on from what I told you last time and onto something else. Well, I thought I wouldn't have to deal with "Jonessah" anymore but it turns out, I was wrong.

I was just stepping out of the airport and off to my rental car on a rainy night in Salt Lake City, Utah. Mormons, huge mountains, and bad weather. That's what you get when you end up in Utah. As I was driving out of the airport and onto the freeway I got a text from Cody saying he would be rooming with Ted at the hotel where all the superstars were staying. It kinda pissed me off because it threw off the whole plan of me and Cody rooming so I wouldn't have to pay full price for the room, just half. I got over it. I took the exit off the freeway and towards the hotel. When I arrived I found out that everyone had someone to room with except me and one individual. And of course, that fucking individual had to be Jonessah.

It wasn't even ten minutes we had been in the hotel room and I was already getting irritated. She had clothes, shoes, perfume, and makeup all over the place! I don't know what she was looking for and I didn't wanna find out. "Aha! I found it!" she squealed. "found what?" I said. I didn't really give a damn but hey, I was trying my best to be nice. "Girl stuff. It's really none of your business." "Well then why did you fucking announce that you found it!" Now that smart ass comment really to pissed me off. But luckily she left for the bathroon to get changed in her pajamas. I just walked into one of the bedrooms and stripped my clothes off and fell asleep.

3:00am in the damn morning I woke up hearing her moaning. Not like sleep moaning. More like sex moaning. "The whore must be fucking someone. She's so damn lonely without me." I thought. I tried to go back to sleep but I just kept thinking about her moaning. I didn't hear anyone else with her. But what really got my attention was when she screamed out "Oooh Randy!" I had to spy on her. I know it was wrong but I needed to know what she was up to. I crept out of bed and out of the bedroom. I cracked the door of her bedroom just enough to see, but not enough for her to notice. Hopefully. I saw quite a sight. There she was Pounding away on herself with this huge ass dildo. The sight of it made me sick but yet it was so arousing. I watched for at least 20 minutes before she had her orgasm. And that turned me on even more. After that I left back to my bedroom and fell back asleep.

The next morning I was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. Jonessah walked in wearing the shortest and tightest black pajama shorts on. Her shirt was revealing as hell too. She sat really close to me on the couch on her knees. "Randy" she said seductively rubbing my arm. "What do you want _John_?" I answered. "I just wanted to know… why were you watching me play with myself last night?" she asked sweetly. But I knew _He _was being an ass about it. "Bitch are you high? I didn't watch you do a damn thing. Nasty minded ho." I know I was an asshole for saying that but whatever. "No, you were. I saw you open the door and I kept going just for you. I wanted you to see me do that. And my name is not john anymore you should know that by now!" She said. I think she actually enjoys being called filthy names. " And so what if I was?" I snapped. "well then It seems that you've made my job a little easier." she stood up and before I could say anything she stripped her shorts off and all was left were red lace panties. "In case if you forgot what I did last night, I can do it again." she sat down next to me again and slid her hands down her panties. She started to play with herself. "uhhhh hey I'm gonna go I gotta meet up with the guys at the gym!" I ran out the door and left her there.

The trip to the "gym" was fun although I didn't actually go. I just made that up to get the hell out of there! I was coming back to the hotel when I got a text from _John_ asking me freaky shit like if I enjoy raping females and if I eat pussy. What the fuck kind of questions are those? I made my way inside the room when I noticed the lights were off and so was everything else. I called "John?….. Jonessah? Are you here?" I thought that maybe she went shopping or whatever transsexuals do. I felt kind of nervous. I had no idea what was going on. I pushed open the door to my bedroom and Jonessah scared the living hell out of me at first. But then I saw her. She was sitting in the bed on her knees sucking on a lollipop. She was wearing blue and pink striped panties with a matching bra (which showed off her enormous titties) and matching knee high socks with her long dark hair pulled into pig tails.

Staring at her made he hard. I was ashamed of myself. I wasn't supposed to feel this way towards her. I was supposed to dislike her! I was brought back to reality when I heard her whine "Daddy…" and for some reason all I could force out of my mouth was "Yes baby girl?" WHY did I just mother fucking say that? I covered my mouth in shock as he continued on and said "I've been a bad girl today." she pouted her thick lips at me and I couldn't resist. I forced her down on all fours and spanked the fuck out of her. She whimpered and moaned from pain and pleasure. I stopped spanking her and pulled my pants down so she could see my aching hard cock. I saw her big blue eyes look at me nervously. She must have thought she couldn't handle it. I Took my cock and rubbed my leaking head onto her lips. She licked the pre cum off her lips. I Forced her head up by pulling her hair and slapped her across the face with my dick. She squealed in pain and asked "OW! What was that for?" I smirked and said "I didn't say to lick the pre cum off did I you little Bitch?" she replied "No daddy.. You….. You didn't." I was going down towards her face to kiss her but I shoved my dick down her throat instead. She gagged and coughed but she kept it up.

The blow jobs and sucking were good but now I needed something else. I forced her off of my dick. She mewed in disapproval because I took away her new sucking toy. Too bad. I saw that she had some bondage stuff of the nightstand. But she pulled me back and told me "No, Fuck me. Fuck me so hard daddy! I've been a naughty whore all day and I need you to punish me!" I got back up on the bed and pushed her down on her back. I got on top of her and without warning I began to fuck her. Hard. Harder than anything. And man was her pussy tight! But I loved it. I pulled off her bra and suckled on her nipples while I fucked her wet pussy. I could tell she was almost at her peak because she was screaming so damn loud. I was about ready to cum too. After about 10 more minutes we both came. I came inside of her. Thank god transsexual bitches can't get pregnant. I got off of her and sat her on my lap facing towards me. "Oh my god daddy that was fucking amazing…" she panted. I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed all over neck and chest. I came back up to her face and kissed her cute little round nose.


	3. Chapter 3

She's The Man

(Chapter 3)

I'm Jonessah Cenara. I'm 6'1 and I weigh 240 lbs. No, I'm not fat, I used to be a bodybuilder. I have big, bright blue eyes, thick lips and my hair is long, wavy and dark brown. My breasts are much larger than the average woman's. My waist is like an hourglass My hips and ass are perfectly firm and rounded. My smooth, creamy, thick thighs are very masculine and what I'm hiding between them will make you blush! I know I'm a big girl. Can you handle me?

Sound familiar? If it does, I'll tell you why. I wasn't born as Jonessah Cenara. I was born as John Cena. I was a boy. I used to be okay with being a male when I was younger, but as I got older I became more feminine and sensitive. I discovered I was gay as well. While I was going through that I wanted to change myself. I wanted to be female. Not male. But I wanted to wait before I made that happened.

Good thing I hadn't changed just yet. I made it into OVW where I met Randy. Him and I became very close with each other. We were best friends. Sometimes it seemed as if him and I were more than just best friends at times. We did almost everything together. We shared an apartment, we worked out together, we shopped together, and sometimes we even slept together. One night after a show Randy told me to meet him behind the venue where the show was being held. When I was back there with Randy he began to kiss all over me and touch me in places where he shouldn't have been touching me. He asked me if I wanted him and If I would like to be his boyfriend. I couldn't help but to say yes. We went back to our apartment and I'm sure you can imagine what happened there.

Randy and I were together for a long time until about three years ago. We began to get into fights and we would argue almost every day. One day we broke up and we just stopped talking to each other. I got tired of wrestling and I needed to get away. I eventually left WWE and left Randy and my old self behind.

When I was gone, I finally made the decision to get a sex change and become who I am today. Aka; Jonessah Cenara. I came back to the WWE a few weeks ago as the new "Diva." When I returned that's when I saw Randy again. He's changed quite a bit too. He looks evil. He has so many tattoos now and he dresses very dark now. However, I didn't come back to see how everyone's changed within three years. I came back for the fame, money, and sex.

A short while after I came back, Randy and ended up in bed together. He almost fucked me and I was going to let him too. Once he pulled my panties down he walked out on me because "it wouldn't be the same." well of course not! He's such a fucking idiot. If I gave myself some tits then would it make sense to keep my dick? No, it wouldn't! I think he walked out on me because he can't handle my pussy like a real man. He's too much of a pussy to handle mine! Ha-ha-ha!

Randy was an asshole to me after that one small incident! Well I made the fucker suck it the hell up a few nights ago. He had to room with me in the hotel. And even then, he was STILL a total and complete ass to me! I changed that for him. One night he was peeking at me fuck myself with a huge ass dildo. I did it on purpose because I knew his nosy ass would watch and couldn't keep his eyes off of me doing that to myself. He admitted to watching me the next morning. That actually led to us fucking each other, now I'm like his little doll. I go everywhere with him. I sit on his lap, he spoils me, he treats me like I'm his baby. If I didn't know any better, I would say he was falling for me again. But me? No, I'm not falling for him.

Now, I know what you're thinking. You're probably thinking "If you're not falling for him then why are you with him?" well babe, that's easy to answer. I'm only with him for sex and his money and just for my own entertainment. I enjoy fucking with his head, heart, and emotions. Plus, it's not that hard to make Randy fall in love with someone. Especially me. So it makes it easier for me to catch him into my little trap. I know, I'm a dirty bitch. Don't like it? Too fucking bad!


	4. Chapter 4

**She's The Man**

**(Chapter 4)**

"**Baby, Wake up." Randy purred in my ear. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 8:26am. "What the fuck? Why so early? We don't have to work today and I was planning on sleeping in!" I pouted. I was sleepy, it was early, I looked a mess, and the last thing I need was randy ruining my chance to sleep in for once. "Calm down. I was thinking of taking you out to breakfast and maybe later this afternoon I could take you out to do some shopping?" "Ok!" I smiled and left to get ready for the day. How could I pass up something like that? This whole phony relationship shit keeps getting better and better. **

**Coming out of the bathroom from my shower Randy was standing right in front of the door which scared the living hell out of me when I walked out. "Ah! What the hell?" I screamed. Randy laughed and said "awww. Did I scare you? Did I scare the poor baby?" he was making pouty faces and poking my sides. "It's not funny Randal!" I smacked him in the ribs while I was grabbing my floral print sundress. "Yes it is and you know it." Randy walked past me and smacked my ass. I just rolled my eyes and got my clothes on. Today for breakfast I didn't dress as sluttish like I usually do. I just wore a simple sundress that was about mid-thigh and some flat sandals. I didn't really like what I was wearing but I would somehow make this non-revealing outfit seem sexy. I picked up my purse and we were headed off to breakfast.**

**Driving to the restaurant was more fun than being at the actual restaurant itself. I enjoyed teasing Randy while he was driving. I never would have done that to him if I didn't catch him staring at my boobs. But what was even more fun was driving back from the restaurant. We stopped at a red light and I shifted my torso so I would be facing directly towards Randy. He looked over at me 'adjusting' my bra under my dress. I was actually trying to show my cleavage. Randy just sat there watching me licking his lips in satisfaction. I could see the lust in his eyes already. "You like what you see?" I said. Randy didn't reply he just put his hand on my boob and began to squeeze it. I bit my bottom lip and giggled. This was getting interesting. Randy slid his hand down my body until he got to my thighs he then slid his hand up to my panties. He was going to slide his hand inside them but he heard like three cars behind us beeping for us to go because the light was now green. Randy stepped on the gas. He glared at me with his evil smile and said "I'll take care of your slutty ass when we get home." I blushed. I love it when he calls me filthy names like that.**

**We were home. I sat down on the couch while Randy was upstairs. I heard him call my name. I went upstairs into the bedroom. He wasn't there. I heard the door slam shut and I felt all of Randy's body weight push me down onto the bed. He had nothing on except his loose jeans. He was ripping off all my clothing. He lowered his head next to mine and whispered "Bitch, I told you I was gonna take care of your slutty ass when we got home. I hope you knew that I was being serious about that. I never joke about getting a chance to fuck someone, especially you. So, right now, you can do what I say and be my little whore for the afternoon or you can disobey and face a very bad consequence." He rubbed my clit when he said that to me. It felt so good. I knew I needed to act bad. I pushed him off of me. I was planning on just slamming my pussy on his hard dick and getting started on our afternoon fuck, but that backfired. I soon found myself on all fours getting a hard spanking for what I've done. I squealed and mewed for him to stop. He was smacking my ass hard but I needed him inside me. "mmm… stop! I need you to fuck me! Fuck my horny, wet pussy!" I screamed. He let me lay on my back. I didn't know what he was going to do to me.**

**Minutes had passed and I was cuffed and tied down to the bed. Randy now had access to anything and I couldn't do anything to stop him. (Not like I would stop him anyway) He was nibbling and kissing down my neck, sucking on my sensitive nipples, ran his tongue down my stomach until he found what he was looking for. He forced my legs apart and suckled my inner thighs. Before I know it he's down there attacking my pussy with his mouth! His wet tongue flicking at my clit and forcing in and out of my vagina… damn it felt all too good! But then, that nice feeling stopped. I looked up and asked "why did you stop? Keep going!" randy gave me a devious grin and said "You're a horny little skank ain't you?" I just nodded. He pulled himself up and just penetrated my poor pussy. It was pure abuse, but I enjoyed it. **

**Hours had gone by and we were done. We showered and got our clothes on to go shopping. I changed into something a little more sexy. I wore tight jeans, my 7 inch tall heels and a ripped tank top to show off my cleavage and my stomach. Randy came by and looked at me. He was speechless. All he could do was caress my arm. Eventually he stopped staring at me and asked if I wanted to go shopping right now. I told him yes and we were off to the mall.**


	5. Chapter 5

She's The Man

(Chapter 5)

"Good god Jonessah, Can you hurry?" Shouted Melina. The two had a Divas tag match tonight against Kelly and Eve. I giggled. Jonessah is so slow when it comes to getting ready to go out for a match. I've become very close with her. She's not the person she used to be, that's for sure. But I like who she is now. Everything feels so right but then again it seems so wrong. My trsin of thought came to an end when I heard the loud pitch of the guitar from Melina's theme music. I turned towards the tv next to me to see that Jonessah forgot to put make up on the left side of her face. My jaw dropped. Half of her looked like the beautiful woman that she is and the other half looked like... Well, I cant explain what in the hell the other side of her face looked like. All I can say is that it didn't look good. "King, I like what Jonessah has done with her make up, it's uh, different. I can tell she will be catching some eyes here tonight." "Ummm... okay cole, besides her distracting looks, I think that she has much talent and will be a very successful divas champion." I laughed my ass off once I heard that. I know it's mean but I couldn't help it. I mean really, she took her sweet time trying to look good for her match and she didn't even remember to apply make up to half of her face! "What the hell? what kind of shit is your girl tryin' to pull? she looks like a total nutcase!" Ted snorted. "Fuck off Ted, She doesn't know, and lets try and keep it that way okay?" Before Ted could respond, Cody came bursting through the locker room door yelling "Oh my sweetie where are yo- Oh! there she is! she could have told me she was going to wrestle tonight! I had no idea. ahh.. one day her and I will be together. We will get married, have a big house, have five cars and thirteen children named carl, carly, carol, carson, charlie, carolina, charles, cody jr, Josie, Jane, jo-ann, joseph, jacob, and jonessah jr.

"Holy hell! Thirteen kids? really codes? ain't that too many?" Ted exclaimed. "Never! there are never too many kids when it comes to me and Jonessah. She's the love of my life" Cody nodded his head with pride in his 'Future' plans with _MY_ girlfriend. "Cody, you're Teddy's boyfriend and besides, Jonessah is my girlfriend." I tried to explain this to cody as best as I couls but he just got all pouty and left. He probably will spend the rest of the night sobbing and playing world of warcraft.

Jonessah and Melina won the tag match. The two were strolling along backstage talking and giggling about girl stuff. Jonessah walked off into the bathroom. Melina pulled me aside and said "What is up with her face? she Looks like a clown on crack!" "She didn't finish her make up. why didn't you tell her while the two fo you were out there?" "I didn't wanna piss her off." We were bickering until we heard a screech and saw Jonessah running out rubbing her face with tissue trying to fix her make up. "Why the fuck didn't you two tell me my face was fucked up?" Melina and i just shrugged as if we never noticed. "urgh!" she ran down to the production truck and demanded that they edit the match out of the show. the men in the production truck were cracking up so bad, that there were tears streaming down their faces. she looked a mess and she was aware of it. "look, we can't edit the match out because it's already aired live on tv! and plus if we could cut it out everyone involved in that match, including you, wouldn't be payed as much. So no, that's not possible." Explained the man.

"Oh shit! Randy, Randy wake up!" I sat up and looked at her with sleepy eyes. "What?" "I had the WORST nightmare ever! I had a tag match with melina and I went out there with half of my make up done! And then you were talking to Cody and he said that he wanted me and him to get married and have thirteen kids!" I held back my laugh. It's funny how she can get so upset over the littlest things. "You're cute when you get upset." She glared at me. "Whatever! You're no help at all!" She pouted her lips and folded her arms. "Come on cutie, Don't be mad at me." I pouted my lips too and batted my eyelashes at her. She giggled and pulled me into a hug. "Look, You'll be fine okay? lets just go back to sleep." "I don't wanna go to sleep. I wanna play with you." I cocked an eyebrow at her. "What? No, no, not now i'm tired aren't you?" "Not anymore. Can you pull your boxers off for me?" A cloud of confusion came over my mind. I had no idea what in the hell was going on. first she was scared from her little 'nightmare,' then she got all pouty, and now she's horny? I can see that this will be one interesting night.


	6. Chapter 6

She's The Man

(chapter 6)

So, By the looks of things, I will be spending my night alone. "Baby, I'm gonna go out with Melina tonight okay?" I sighed, I hated being alone in boring ass towns like this. We were in Wendover, Nevada or Wendover, Utah depending on what side of the street you were on. Sure Wendover had a few decent casinos but other than that it was just a small dried up town between the boarder of Utah and Nevada. "ok but what time do you think you'll be back?" I asked. "I don't know! Whenever I feel the need _TO_ come back. God Randy, I swear sometimes you act like you're my mom or something." Well I kind of have to in order to keep his/her crazy ass out of trouble… as soon as Jonessah was gone, I flipped on the TV and tried something entertaining to watch. I didn't realize I fell asleep until my phone blasted it's ringtone into my ear. I glanced at the clock, It was damn near 4:00am. Who in the hell could be calling at this time? I looked at my phone and answered. "hello?" "baby, it's me, Jonessah," "Is everything okay?" "umm sure everything is fine except the fact that I'm in jail." "YOU'RE WHERE? Look, I'll be there in a sec, DON'T MOVE!" "Randy dear, I'm in jail, where in the hell am I gonna go?" I panicked and bolted out of the hotel room to the jail.

I got to the jail within 10 minutes. I asked a guard where I could find her, he told me to go straight down the hallway and take a left down the last door. I did just that but before I even got to Jonessah I saw Maryse talking to some police. She was beat up pretty bad. She had been holding at least half of her extensions that must have been pulled out of her hair. Her face was badly bruised and she had a fat lip. Her clothes were pretty torn up and one of her heels had snapped. I had hopped Jonessah had nothing to do with this… I walked away and into the room Jonessah was in. She had an orange jumpsuit on and she was sitting in a chair with her hands cuffed behind her back. "Jonessah what in the hell did you do?" I yelled. "I got in a fight. That Maryse bitch had the nerve to shove me while I was walking." I rolled my eyes and asked "are you sure it wasn't just an accident. I mean really, she could have just bumped into you my mistake." "No! I know she wanted to start shit with me on purpose because after she shoved me she turned around and gave me this nasty ass glare!" She argued. "It could have been a misunderstanding too you know, maybe she thought you shoved her on purpose." "But I didn't!" Jonessah yelled. I was going to reply back but then one of the officers called me into his office to take a look at what the surveillance camera caught. From what it looked like, it seemed that they had both bumped into each other by mistake but they both took it as a purpose thing. After the bump that's when the fight broke out.

The officer and I discussed this until he asked "Jonessah is a pretty large woman for her age, is she by any chance-" "transsexual?" I finished his sentence. "yeah, she used to be a male before." "That's what I thought. Now even though she is looked at as a woman, she still is a man so there will be fines and charges pressed on her. However, you can still bail her out tonight. It won't cost you as much money because she hasn't been in here a full day yet. The cost of this bail will be 500 dollars but her fined will be much more." I paid the 500 dollars to get Jonessah out. She got changed back into here clothes and we headed back to the hotel.

"Jonessah, where were you when this all happened?" I asked. "At the Northern Exposure strip club, I was there stripping." She said. "You went stripping? I thought you were with Melina! You lied to me." "The truth is, I was never going to hang out with Melina, I used that as an excuse. The manager of the club asked me of I would strip for this one night only, and I couldn't refuse!" "You know what? I'm so sick of you! You are hiding yourself behind all of this plastic surgery, the fake name, the hair, the nails, the makeup and the whole woman act. Nobody is falling for it john! You need to get yourself together. If you can't do that then maybe you should just leave." "Are you saying you don't want to be with me anymore?" she asked. "No, what I'm saying is that I want to be with John Cena. The gorgeous man that's hiding behind all of this nonsense. I know he's still there. You let this 'Jonessah Cenara' take over your life and it hurts to see that you did this to yourself. I want the _MAN_ I fell in love with, not this nightmare of a woman you have the guts to claim to be you! I don't see how you expect me to trust you ever again." We left for the hotel and didn't speak to each other for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello childrens!

This isn't another chapter for She's the man. Sorry! BUT PLEASE READ THIS! I have come across some ideas and I wanted to ask ya'll if the seemed to be good or not. Anyway, my 1st idea is a story called "Scream" and it's a songfic. It's going to be about John and Randy breaking up and all that fun jazz. My 2nd idea is "Boricua no?" and it is another Centon fic. It is a story of Two High school boys who live in Puerto Rico and go to St. Joseph's catholic academy. (a private school, obviously.) They both are trying to survive the bullies and homophobes etc.. There will be more to it but that's just a small bit of it. Trust me, it should be better than what I just told you. Oh, and this story will contain some Spanish so if you feel you are going to struggle with reading the thing then you probably shouldn't read it or just use google translate at the very least..

My 3rd idea is called "I don't Break" and it will be about a girl named Mary, Who gets adopted my John cena and Randy orton at age two. She goes through her life watching her two daddies wrestle until she turns 10. Then she gets her shot at becoming an actual WWE superstar. And then her life pretty much goes on and on from there. This should be a pretty awesome fic. So keep your eyes out for this one. And my last but not least idea is called "Mommy isn't Mommy." And it will begin after She's The Man is over. And that I will leave a surprise.

So, what do you guys think? I know the names are kind of lame but I will try and fix them later on. I also accept requests and other ideas into consideration too so please, feel more than welcome to throw some of those out to me.

-XOXOXOXOX

TaStY


	8. Chapter 8

She's The Man

(Chapter 8)

I love this man…

But some things I just can't stand…..

When he says he loves me, does he mean it? He loves me, then he hates me, he wants me but then he just pushes me away. I've changed a lot, that's for sure. He has changed too. When you really love someone, you love them no matter what. Love is unconditional. Randy has found out that the man he once fell in love with is now the woman that wants to have a life with him. Complicated much? Yeah, I guess you could call it that. But somehow, some way, we'll make it through this. I never thought I would actually fall so hard for him. Or fall in love for that matter. I admit I'm off; my mind isn't where it should be. But I don't care. We are all free people. We are all free to love who we chose, and how to express our love in different ways. Why doesn't he see that? He and I have been fighting, a lot. When he is upset I get upset. I feel his heart racing and I know every thought going through his intelligent mind. I want this war between the two of us to stop. I pray and pray for it to quit. If there really is an almighty god, then why hasn't he answered my prayers….

After minutes, hours, days, and weeks of violence, yelling, arguing, pain and tears, this is what it's come to,

"Randy, baby, I want to talk" I asked quietly. "No!" he said with bitterness in his voice. I tried to hold back my tears from the harsh rejection. It's not easy, especially when you've been dealing with this for weeks on in. "Baby please, just come sit with me. I want to talk to you." I whispered. I soothingly ran my hand down his arm. I know that's something that usually gets him to relax a bit. He looked at me with his big blue-gray eyes. They were filled with nothing but sadness, confusion, and frustration. My heart sank. But he obeyed and sat down with me on the sofa. There was a long silence until he cupped my face and kissed my forehead. Then I rested my head on his chest as he held me tight. I asked "When you said you hated who I was, did you really mean it?" there was a long pause until he replied "No baby, I could never hate you. All of this fighting is unnecessary. We've just been burning energy by putting each other through pure hell for nothing." "I guess it's how our relationship works. You are just as insane as I am so our level of insanity clashes and it triggers us to do weird shit. I do some crazy shit to you but I never mean to do any harm. I'm sorry." Randy looked down at me and smiled. There's something I haven't seen in a while. "Maybe, but I don't like it to work that way. And besides, it's the crazy shit you do that makes me crazy about you." I couldn't stop the tears from falling this time. I could tell he really meant what he said. I feel as if the weight of the world has been lifted off of my shoulders.

I glanced up to see randy crying too. I spoke up and said "babe, I got make up on your shirt." He giggled and said "yeah, I guess you did. But it will wash out. Our love however, will not." Sitting up to face him I knew I looked a mess. My eye makeup smeared and smudged all over my face and my hair a total rat's mess. I didn't give a damn. All that mattered was that he and I had finally made peace with each other. "Here, let me wipe the makeup off of your face." Randy said. He licked both of his thumbs and wiped the smeared make up from under my eyes. "Ew! You're gross!" I said teasingly. "Oh yeah? Well if you find that gross then you'll find this revolting!" Randy teased back. He pulled me into a deep kiss which was nothing but pure passion. I savored the moment. I was a little upset when he finally pulled his lips away from mine, but I knew those his lips of his weren't going anywhere. "I didn't find that revolting, I found it very beautiful." I said. "Clearly not as beautiful as you though." He said. We both stood up from the sofa and waked into the bedroom to cuddle and watch movies.

While watching the movie Jennifer's Body, Randy decided to scare me. "Ah! Punk!" I squealed. I threw a piece of popcorn at him. He just stuck his tongue out at me. I stuck out my tongue and rubbed it against his. "Perv!" he screeched at me. I threw some more popcorn at him which eventually resulted into a popcorn fight. We were laughing and rolling around with each other while throwing popcorn around. We stopped playing for a bit. I ended up on top of him, and he was holding me by my waist. We were both breathing heavily. I then took my shirt off. Randy ran his hand up my stomach and around my chest. I moaned. And began to grind my hips against his. He then pushed me off of him and he got on top of me. He kissed my face, down to my neck, over my chest and onto my stomach. He was kissing and licking all over my stomach while his hands were working on taking my bra off. He got my bra off and tossed it to the side. We were facing each other nose to nose now. I ran my nipples against his. We both moaned at once. Randy started playing with my left nipple. He was rubbing it, twisting it and pinching it while he was working on the other with his mouth. I wanted him to fuck me so bad. I nearly soaked my panties right there.

Randy let his hands roam down my pants as I let my hands roam down his. He was just about to play with my sweet spot until there was a knock the door. "Who in the fuck wants to bug us now?" he said in annoyance. I was pretty pissed off too. Why would someone interrupt us during a nice, intimate time like this? "hold on girly, I'll be back." He gave my neck a nice lick and he want to answer the door. "What do you need Ted? I'm kinda busy right now man. Can it wait?" Randy barked. "I wish. But Vince needs you and jonessah now. Like, right now." "For what? Is he mad or some shit?" "Man, he's flaming mad. You better get over to him quick, the lovey dovey stuff is gonna have to wait." "alright, I'll be there ASAP." Randy walked back in the room looking worried. "What's wrong boo?" I asked. I knew what was going on, I just wanted to seem like I didn't. "Apparently Vince is pissed at us over some shit. What he's pissed at? I don't know. Now get your clothes on so we can get there quick." Randy replied. I didn't say anything. I just did as I was told.

We reached Vince's office and I was scared. I was clutching Randy's hand so hard. Randy knocked lightly on the door. "Enter." A voice came in through the other side. We both came in and there were at least 12 of our bosses, including Vince, in that office. They all gave us harsh glares. The two of us stood frozen in pure silence. "Orton. Sit on _this _side of the table. And you,_ Cena_ sit on this side of the table." Holy shit was I scared! My stomach dropped through the damn floor when I heard him say my former last name. How could he have found out? I was sick to my stomach. Nobody was supposed to know. I gave randy a questioning ook. He just shrugged his shoulders and faced Vince. We were in for one hell of a consequence…


	9. Chapter 9

She's The Man

(Chapter 9)

Okay, so I'm in some deep shit. But I've done worse, so it can't be that bad right?

"I've looked over some of your documents. Well, the legal ones anyway. From what we've seen, you have no real records, birth certificate, or any other form of real identification. You said you were going to leave this business because you wanted to close this chapter in your life, not because you wanted to steal over 500,000,000,000 dollars from this whole company and change yourself into some overly built, provocative woman! We have reported you and now you can either pay us back the money that you have stolen, or you can do up to 35 years in prison. Your choice." Vince said. Busted? Hell yeah. I don't think I'll ever find my way out of this one…

"How did you steal that much money?" Randy exclaimed out loud. Maybe even too loud. "I'll tell you that later, but right now, we need to find our way out of this office!" I whispered. Vince obviously heard me. "You're not going anywhere. We know how you got ahold of our money you had no business getting ahold of! You simply stole the pay checks from your fellow co-workers and went through our monthly to yearly taxes. Those are NOT for anyone to see except for me! You also have no legal proof of who you are now. Everything to social security numbers, birth certificates, and other identification cards are all false! Why in the hell would you put yourself through so much damn bullshit and expect not to get caught? Now this business will have to be shut down until we are out of debt! Everyone that is employed here can thank you for making them lose their jobs! Do you have any idea how hard it will be for some of these people to find jobs after this? These people have families to support and kids to put through college! They can't afford to lose everything they have because of you!" Vince yelled. I heard a loud slam behind me and noticed that randy was gone.

"We'll get him back in here a little later. Right now I have to deal with your thief ass! So tell me, how much did all this plastic and cosmetic shit you did to yourself cost?" Vince asked. "About 33,000 dollars all together sir." I managed to choke out. "And what did you do with the rest of the money?" Vince sputtered. I could tell he wanted to lose it. But he managed to keep his cool. "I-…I spent it all on a new house, new cars, clothes, I spent some on family and friends, and I went on plenty of vacations! I laughed nervously. "And how much do you have of it left?" Vince asked, on the verge of going ballistic. "About 1,000 dollars." I replied nervously. "Get. Out. Of. My. Office. Now. Please." I knew I was in danger of a beating and whatever else was to come. So I stood up and quickly exited the office.

I walked out and left for my hotel room. It was quiet, cold and very dark. I was almost to my room when something hit me really hard in the back of the head. I screamed and fell to the floor. I was knocked out.

A short while later, I opened my eyes and I was on top of a bed. I was naked, tied up, and held down by chains. This was very uncomfortable. The room was pitch black and I heard someone come up next to me. They rubbed their hand from my chest all the way down my legs and kept repeating this over and over. The touch was familiar. The person had stopped rubbing me and whispered. "You liked that, yeah?" I just whimpered out a quiet "no" and pretty much remained silent after that. The person laughed again. Suddenly I felt a huge fist punching my face over and over. I couldn't help but scream and cry for them to stop. The punching continued then followed by something slicing it's way through the skin on my stomach. I screamed even louder. "No one can hear you baby, It's just you and me all alone. Don't you enjoy this love?" the person asked. Then I felt another slice all the way down both of my legs. By now I was in so much pain that I couldn't even speak or scream. The cutting and slicing continued all over my body. My arms, hands, shoulders, legs, scalp, face, stomach, vaginal area, and feet. But finally, the sharp object was brought up to my left breast. It was cut open. I felt a strange object slip out. The same thing was repeated to my right breast. I felt something dripping on my face. Then a huge splash. Like water or something. Oh god no. My implants! That's when I gathered myself together and started screaming hysterically.

This person released me from my restraints and pulled me to my feet and led me over to a small area with something in front of me. I stepped over hard, stiff, fleshy type things. A light was turned on. I was standing in front of a mirror. I saw how I looked. I looked like something off of a horror movie! My whole body was cut up, I was missing pieces of my scalp and hair, and my chest area had huge gashes and holes from where my implants used to be before they were popped on my face. I felt my knees buckling and my body getting weak from so much blood loss. I glanced around the room and saw all of my friends dead and rotting away. Some of them even missing their heads or other body parts. They looked like they have been tortured, hung, shot, and stabbed to death. I looked back into the mirror and the person who did this to me was Randy. He had a wicked smile upon his mouth and blood coming out of his mouth and dripping down his body. "Why?" is all I could get out. He didn't respond. He just walked towards me and shoved his mouth against mine. I tried to escape with what strength I had. It didn't work. He pulled away and I fell to my knees and started puking like there's no tomorrow. Randy cut his own tongue out of his mouth. It was bloody and gushy.

I finally quit puking and looked up at him. He got down on his knees in front of me and pushed me down on my back. He got on top of me and tried fingering me. I bucked my hips away from him. He cut me up too much down there so it's pointless of him to try and get anything out of it. He eventually gave up on that and shoved a gun in my mouth. He pulled the trigger and at that split second, everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

She's The Man

(Chapter 10)

It's cold. I open my eyes. This place I'm in; it's all white. Why am I here? I look down at myself and see I'm in some sort of white jumpsuit. I sit up. I was lying on a hard cot. Where am I? I don't seem to remember much. It's all a blur.

Blinking and rubbing my eyes. I get up from the hard little cot to stretch my legs. How long have I been here? After stretching I scan the room and see a figure lying on another cot on the far end of the room. They have a bandage wrapped around their head. There are very few thin strands of hair strung across their shoulders. Long, pretty, brown hair. I recognize it from somewhere. I can feel it's thick wavy texture on my hands without even touching it.

Getting myself back to reality, I walk slowly and steadily over to the cot. I try to be careful. I wouldn't want to disturb them. Deep inhale. Deeper exhale. This cannot be. Did I do this? Jonessah. What happened? I am in shock. But I didn't cry or get upset. Those emotions did not come to me. She lay there so peacefully. Sleeping. That's what she looks like when she is asleep. So beautiful. So innocent.

I pulled down the thin blanket to expose the rest of her body. I saw nothing but scars, cuts, bruised, scratches, dried blood, (which looked as if it had tried to be cleaned off) and deep gashed that had been stitched back together. I ran my hand down her legs and over her arms. My hand came back to her legs and rested itself on her knee. Short breaths escaped my mouth. I felt faint and uneasy.

Staring, staring, and staring the minutes away. I feel something watching me. I look at jonessah and see that she is still unconscious. It must be my imagination. I smooth my hand over her damaged thigh. The feel of the stitches and cuts give me goose bumps.

A hand reaches and grips my wrist. I yelp in horror. I glance over and see her sitting up with her big bright blueberry eyes looking at me. Wickedly. I back away slowly. I see I may have disturbed her.

"Where are you going? She asked. "Away." I stutter as I back away. "Come here. We can talk if you would like to." She purred. I walked over to her cot and sat on the edge of it. An awkward silence fell over us. "Randal, we have a son. I gave birth to our new baby boy." She whispered in my ear. "That's impossible. You couldn't have given birth. You're transsexual. I think you're still a tad high from anesthesia." I pointed out. "No. I gave birth to our baby. Would you like to see him?" she asked eagerly. "Um, sure, why not? Let's see this 'baby.'" I finger quoted. Surely she must have been dreaming and thought she gave birth to a kid. I mean come on, you and I both know that it's impossible for a transsexual man to get pregnant.

Jonessah Pulled down one side of the blanket that was covering her shoulder. She had ia developing embryo. It was covered in blood, guts, infection and many more disgusting things. It's body wasn't fully developed either. It didn't even have a full face yet. The thing reeked of death and was decaying. But somehow it was breathing. I tried to hold my breath as long as I could due to the awful smell. "Good god Jonessah where did you get that thing?" I shouted. "I told you Randal, I gave birth to him. His name is Noah. You are now his daddy." She said calmly. "Shut. the. fuck. up. You didn't give birth to shit you insane fuck! You obviously killed an innocent pregnant woman just to get her unborn child! That is fucking sick! This thing has to go! It's dying! It's not ours!" I screamed at her. "Really love? Then how come he looks like his daddy?" she asked. "IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE ME! And even if it did, how could you damn tell? It's covered in a bunch of body fluids and it's not fully developed!" I said. "I tried to clean him up sweetie. But I can't stop the fluids form pouring out of his little body. I guess it's because he is baby. They tend to be very messy! It's now your turn to act like a father and take care of him!" she exclaimed.

I was beyond scared out of my mind. There's no way that is ours. And there is no way I was gonna touch it either. Why is Jonessah going about this whole situation like it's nothing? Does she not see what I am seeing? I wanted to leave. I ran around the room banging on the walls and stomping on the floor looking for a way out. "There aren't any doors dear, we can't get out." Said Jonessah. "I acknowledge the fact that there isn't!" I said trying to sound like a smart ass in order to keep my cool. I was on the verge of tears. There was no way out of here and I am stuck with psych-ass and this undeveloped baby. I felt bad for the thing and whoever it's mother was. I wanted to help it, but I just couldn't bring myself to do so. I was stuck in the middle of all this.

"Come here baby, make love to me. Right here, right now." Jonessah said seductively. She lost all focus on the embryo and dropped it to the hard floor. When it hit the floor it burst open. There wasn't much left of the poor thing. All you could see was a bunch of blood and it's tiny embryonic bones crushed together. I instantly dropped to my knees and began sobbing. "YOU. KILLED. HIM." I screeched pointing to the now deceased infant. "It's alright, he'll be fine!" Jonessah said trying to lighten the mood. I ran and began to attack her. She killed an innocent child and not to mention she took it from its mother!

I was attacking her with every violent bit of me that I had. It didn't work. Nothing phased her. She just pulled me into a tooth shattering kiss. The kiss went on for what had seemed for ages. Her grip loosened. I thought she was going to let me go, but she didn't. She vomited in my mouth. I shoved her away and threw up right after. I tasted blood. I coughed and sputtered and pat out nothing but blood. My tongue was burning. I threw up again. Whatever Jonessah upchucked in my mouth must have been acid. I felt weak. "I'm sleepy. I'm going to bed. Good night Randy." Jonesah said. The light cut off and the room was completely dark now. I screamed her name over and over again. I never got a response. I was weak from the loss of blood so I could not get up. I just lay there in the dark. Until blacked out from how much blood I lost.


	11. Chapter 11

She's The Man

(Chapter 11)

"1, 2, 3, ow! 1, 2, 3, ow! 1, 2, 3, ow! Damn it! Would it kill you to help me here?" It's dizzy in here. Or is it just me? I can't remember. I'm scared to open my eyes. I don't wanna know where I am. This frightens me. I open my eyes anyway. I'm in the same spot on the floor where I must have passed out. Or died. I wonder if I'm in hell right about now. "Randal, I asked you a question, answer it!" Jonessah snapped. "Shit! My bad. Didn't you see me laid out on the damn floor over there?" I questioned. "No. I am busy trying to pluck my eyebrows, curl eyelashes, whiten teeth, and apply makeup all at once! I'm trying to get ready here! That's what you should be doing too you know?" She said. "No I don't know. What happened to your stitches? The baby? The blood? Where is it all?" I was puzzled. All that insane shit went down and now it's gone? No, it doesn't just happen like that. "What are you talking about? I had the miscarriage. I'm sure you remember that, don't you? I mean after all, it was your fault." "My fault? How? You can't have a miscarriage dumbass. You weren't genetically born a female so there is no way you could have gotten pregnant in the first place." "So I see you're still in denial about it? You need to face the fact that it happened and it was all your fault. Now get your ass up off the damn floor so we can go" "go where? I'm not even dressed in proper clothing to even be out in public." "Look, its fine, I'm just happy you're wearing any clothes at all. Now let's go!"

Uh! Problem! I never remembered there being a bathroom in here. There wasn't a damn thing in here. Now how do we get out of here? Jonessah took me by my hand and opened a door which I thought was a towel closet, but it wasn't. The door led to an empty abandoned parking lot out in the middle of nowhere. It was dark and raining heavily outside too. I hate the rain. "Come on baby!" Jonessah said cheerfully. "where in the hell are we going? We are stuck in the middle of nowhere!" I exclaimed. "We can take the subway, it's just down this hill." She said. We walked a few yards down until we were at the edge of the hill. The thing was fucking massive! It would take forever to get down! Looking out you could see small lights in the far distance. It was a city. "We should try and find our way to that town out in the distance. We need to be away from here. It's not a good place to be. There are no services and if something goes wrong to the pint that we're in danger, there is no one around to help us." I said. I turned around to see what the building looked like from the outside. It was old and square brick shack with one small door. It looked uninviting and haunted. I stopped staring at our ugly shack and followed Jonessah down creaky, unstable wooden steps on the side of the steep hill.

We finally made it down into a subway station. Nobody was here. It was filthy and had dried blood on the walls. There was a subway. It looked broken. "Oh just in time! Hurry let's get on the train before it leaves us!" Jonessah dragged me over to the conductor of the subway train. Jonessah slowed down and waved at him. And asked him how he was. he didn't respond to her at all. The poor man, he looked depressed. I don't blame him though, being stuck in fuckin' nowhere land isn't the happiest thing on this planet.

"This place freaks me out, maybe we should go back." I suggested. "Nonsense! We're going! You'll love it!" Jonessah squealed. "What is up with that poor old man there? Why didn't he answer you? He seemed miserable." I said. "No, no, he's deaf and blind silly! He's not miserable!" she said. "Well how do you know?" I asked. "Because people who have disabilities are usually quite nice!" she smiled. I just shook my head. Why did we have to go in the dark and the pouring rain all alone?

The subway was trashed and the lights inside flickered and flashed. The train itself screeched and creaked along the ride. Finally, the subway stopped and we got off. Jonessah led me up the stairs and soon, we were in a dark abandoned city. No people, no cars, and hardly any lights. "Where are we?" I asked. "We are about a block or two away from our destination!" Jonessah said enthusiastically. The two of us walked for a short period of time until we reached our "destination". "A bar? This is what you've been creating all of this hype about?" I asked. "No baby, not just any bar, this is the hottest place in the entire city!" She explained. I raised my eyebrow and said "Well no shit! This is the only building with its damn lights on! It looks like fucking Las Vegas compared to the rest of the city!" Jonessah rolled her eyes. "Don't be so negative! Let's just have some fun, okay Randy Bambi?" "Fine." I said. I hate it when she call me that.

The bar wasn't what I expected. The walls were painted black, and the lighting was a dingy looking red. Grungy, shady people were sitting silently at their tables. The bar was silent except for the slow, depressing music playing in the background. "Look, there's Teddy and Cody! Let's go sit by them okay?" I nodded and we sat at the booth in the back where Ted and Cody were. Perfect, two people who can explain this weird shit to me. We talked for a bit and what not until Jonessah left to get some drinks. Ted went silent and Cody glared at me and said "Jonessah is my bitch. You understand?" I was confused. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean that she's _MINE._ And if anyone asks, you tell them that you're just borrowing her." He said. "And what if I don't" I asked. "Listen here you lanky bastard, I've got a loaded gun and some bullets with your name on them which could fuck you up with no problem at all. Have any more smart ass shit to say to me? Now do as I say and if someone asks, tell them" He snapped. "Look man, you don't need to get all damn hostile with me, all I was trying to say is that I doubt anyone in this hammered joint would be asking that question, or talking at all for that matter." I said

Before Cody could shoot something else back at me, Jonessah came and said "Ugh, guys can I have some help carrying some of these drinks?" before I could volunteer to help out, cody jumped up and walk over to the counter with Jonessah. "Ted, why did you just sit there and let Cody talk shit to me like that? You could have stood up for me for once. I thought we were friends dude." I said. "We are friends Randy, and we always s will be, it's just that Cody is so damn violent. You heard the way he talked to you, just imagine what he would do to me if I even speak to him the wrong way." Ted said cautiously. I was going to ask Ted what Cody would do to him but I was interrupted by Cody and Jonessah coming back. "Damn, they charge a grip for these drinks don't they?" Cody asked. "They sure do, but it's worth it!" Jonessah said. "it better be…" I mumbled under my breath.

After a few drinks and conversations Jonessah said "Hey randy, remember when we went on tour in Europe and we were in that bar and you told the bartender that I was a Russian porn star and he gave us free drinks for the whole night? Well what if you tell the bartender here that same thing if we decide we want more drinks?" Cody interrupted me and said "A Russian porn star? Babe, why don't you just play hello-titty with the bartender. That is more believe able…. Or you can just play hello-titty with me." Cody purred. Jonessah giggled as she sat next to Cody and started to push and grind her tits onto his chest. I just glared at her and rolled my eyes. Jonessah glanced over at me and said "Excuse us Cody, we'll be right back." Cody just winked at her while she dragged me into the restroom with her. "What in the hell is your problem? Why are you getting so jealous?" she asked. "I'm not jealous! I just don't think it's very smart of you to act like a slut on your boyfriend's best friend while you're sitting at the same table as him!" I exclaimed. "I'm just trying to have some fun, and you need to do the same. That's why I brought you here." She said. She left the bathroom and into the bar area.

I came back to the table with everyone else. Jonessah was giving Cody a lap dance. I cleared my throat loudly and sat down. Jonessah quickly stopped her lap dance and sat next to Cody. He slipped a 50 dollar bill in her bra and whispered in her ear that she was great and a whole bunch of other filthy things. She started blushing and pecked him on the cheek. Then I finally said "Sorry it took me so long guys I…" "You couldn't handle the alcohol very well and puked your ass off?" Cody interrupted with an arrogant grin. "Fuck this, I'm leaving." I got up and walked out of the bar. Outside had changed. It was a real city, with people, and, lights, and cars driving around. My own car was even parked outside of the bar too. I didn't bother to take in the newly changed scenery though, I just got in my car and sped off back to the hotel.


	12. Chapter 12

She's The Man

(Chapter 12)

Ugh. What time is it? I checked the time on my cellphone it said: 11:30pm. How long have I been in this fucking bath tub? I had a weird ass dream. It kept switching from my view, to Randy's view. Speaking of which, I wonder where he is. I've gotta quit smoking this marijuana. It makes me sleep too much.

"Jonessah! Open the damn door I have to shower!" randy screeched from the other side of the door. I jumped out of the tub and wrapped my towel around my body then opened the door. "God damn! Were you smoking weed or some shit?" Randy asked in disgust. "No, It must have drifted down from the suite upstairs." I said. "Look, I don't give a fuck if you're smoking the shit or not. It's your life so it's your decision if you wanna ruin it or not, but in case if you are smoking something, don't bring it around me and don't cry when your ass gets busted for it." He said. I hate lying to him, but there really was no need to in this situation. He already figured it out.

I got dressed. I slipped on my loose, neon orange panties, some sweats, my sports bra, a plain white T-shirt and my purple converse shoes. Hell, I wasn't planning on fucking anyone today. I just want to relax. I walked out of the room into the hallway. I have absolutely no plans today, so where should I go? Then I had an idea.

Driving around the grimier areas of town in my SUV, I saw quite a few interesting sights but not as interesting as this one. She was about 5'6, had a wider figure, but she wasn't fat. She had matted brown hair, red bloodshot eyes, shorts that could be easily mistaken as a freaking thong because they were so short, 7 inch heels and a tight ass tube top. This girl obviously wasn't wearing a bra, either. I pulled up next to her and asked. "How much do you charge?" I never experimented with another girl with my new body, so what could be a better way of trying it with a cracked out prostitute? "65 dollars every half hour, but if you got any spare dope, that'll be alright too. She said. I got her high ass into my car, and we drove into a dark alley so we could fuck.

"take off your clothes and get in the back." I ordered. She did what I told her.

We were both naked. I was propped up against the seat with my legs spread wide open. "My god, you're a big bitch. Look at your body. You must work hard on it," she said in amazement.

"I do. So you any good at eating pussy or what?" I asked. I didn't have time to discuss my body, or my workouts. I just needed a nice licking or two. Guess I spoke too soon on not planning to fuck anyone today.

"Yep. I'm probably one of the best cunt licking whores you're shemale ass will ever meet." She said with pride. "Well get to it bitch, I don't have all day." I snapped. It was true though, I didn't have all day. I had a man I had to get back to. Plus I'm not trying to blow a hell load of money on a prostitute who only wants to talk. Our little fuck pretty much went like this;

12:00pm: "Make me wet. Make me want to return the favor."

1:00pm: "Mmmmmm…. Play with my pussy. Kiss it."

2:00pm: "Finger me!"

3:00pm: "Let me ride your face."

4:00pm: Mmmmmm. Yeah, that's it girl, suck my clit. Lick my wet pussy. Oh fuck! That's right, you do what I say whore. Finger fuck it. Hard. Harder! Ah! I'm coming! Lick it up, all of it. Get off me and get your damn clothes on.

She licked, sucked, nibbled, and fingered my wet pussy good. I was playing with my tits and enjoying myself. I cummed a lot too. That bitch was a trooper for holding out this long without complaining. "You can be done now. I'm tired and you earned your money." I said. We both got dressed and she was on her way out of my car. "How much do I owe you?" I asked. "let's see, I charge 65 dollars for every half hour, and I ate you're tasty ass cunt for about four hours, so you owe me 520 dollars. I don't accept checks. Just cash or dope." She said. "Fuck, I smoked my last bit of weed this morning so I will have to give you cash." I paid her and she left.

I pulled out of the alley and onto the road. I got a text from Randy saying:

"Where have u been all damn day?"

I Said:

"Out looking for somewhere to shop."

Randy said:

Well it shouldn't take all day 2 find a store. Have u seen my wallet?"

I said:

"I saw it on the nightstand before I left this morning."

Randy said:

"No, that was your wallet. Did u take mine by mistake?"

I said:

"I don't know."

Randy said:

"It doesn't matter. How much do u have in ur wallet? I was going 2 go buy myself some more shower gel. U can take the money that I spent out of ur wallet out of my wallet so I can pay u back."

I said: "None. I spent it all on new clothes and make up. How bout I give u ur wallet back when I return 2 the hotel and we both can go to the store later?"

Randy said: "Sounds good 2 me. See ya then.

I pulled over to the side of the road and dug out Randy's wallet. I looked in all of the pockets and there was no money left. I spent all of his money on a prostitute. Now, usually, I end up spending all of his money on shit but never something like this. He will be pissed knowing that I spent all of his money to cheat on him with some whore. For once I actually feel guilty for spending his money like that. I didn't think about earlier though, I swear I picked up my wallet. But then I should have realized that it wasn't mine because I had no money left over. My ass is busted when I get back.


	13. UPDATE PLEASE READ!

***UPDATE***

Hello my little friends!

I have just a few questions to lay out for you guys.

**Should I continue writing She's The Man?**

After reading it over I see that it's really not the masterpiece I thought it was, but that's just the way I see it. I'd like to know your guy's honest opinions and perspectives on it and I'll just go from there.

**If I finish this story, should I turn it into a series? **

I have some pretty good ideas for this story as a series. I just need to know if that's what you guys wanna see

**If **I **discontinue She's The Man, should I keep my main character, Jonessah?**

I really love how I created her from John. She's something new and unique. I've never even read a fic where something as similar to Jonessah as come about.

**Do you guys like Jonessah?** **Is there any way I could make** **improvements on her?**

If you believe so, don't be afraid to say what could really work well for this character! I'd absolutely love to hear what you think!

I know how the majority of you hate these kind of updates, but they seem like the most effective way for me to get further criticism from you guys and they really seem to help me and all of you understand what is, should, and will be happening in these stories.

With that being said, I'm going to close this update. Thanks for taking time to read this!


	14. Chapter 13

She's The Man

(Chapter 13)

I crept back into our hotel room hoping Randy wouldn't hear me. He was gonna go off on me if he found out I spent his money like that. I didn't mean to, you all know that, right? He thinks that I don't have money in my wallet, which I do. Guess I could just replace the money I spent by simply putting my own money back into his wallet and making it seem like this whole thing never he doesn't know won't hurt him right? I'd sure hope not..

"Hey! You're back!" Randy hollered from the bathroom.

_Fuck._

"Yeah, I am!" I said trying to hide my nervousness.

"So, what did you buy?" he asked as he approached me.

"Nothing. I have everything. And besides, this town sucks when it comes to shopping."

"Alright then… Well then where's my wallet?"

"Oh.. shit. I uh, left it in the car. I'll go get it!"

I quickly grabbed my wallet off the night stand when Randy turned his back to me and rushed to the car to replace his money. God damn was I lucky to not get caught. I rush of relief came over me when I finally put all 520 dollars back into his wallet which left me with 220 extra dollars.. Was I gonna end up broke for the rest of the week? Yeah, but as long it kept Randy's ass off my case, I was good to go.

I strolled back into the hotel as if nothing ever happened. I still felt guilty, but he'd never know unless if I told him. All I need is to be pounded by Randy's huge dick. Fuck, I don't care how bad it tears me up. I wanna feel him in me. I wanna feel his hot jizz spray into my mouth while he pinches and squeezes at my juicy tits. I want him to kiss and nibble his way down my overly sensitive pussy. He'll suck and lick at it until I cum in his greedy mouth. And more importantly, I want his mouth dominating mine. I wanna give him a wet kiss on his plump lips. Yeah, sound like my night will be loads of fun.

"Here's your wallet babe" I said.

"Thanks." He replies.

He turned his attention away from me to place his wallet back into his bag. I took his hand and placed it on one of my breasts. He gave it a nice squeeze before doing the same to the other. I licked my lips.

"You like that?" Randy asked

"Yeah. Fuck me." I said moving in closer to suck on his neck.

"Little tramp" Randy chuckled

I pulled away from him and immediately began to strip my clothes off. First my shoes, then my shirt, pants, until I was down to my bra and panties. I winked at him and turned my back to him as I removed my bra.

"Damn, what an ass!" he growled, giving me a harsh slap to my right cheek.

He spun me around, revealing by bare chest. He placed his tongue on my left nipple and flicked it around while he massaged the other with his hand.

"Mmm, Play with me daddy," I whimpered.

"Shut up, whore." He said.

I smiled at the filthy nickname. No matter how "offensive" people think it is, I absolutely love it when he calls me that. I want Randy to do whatever he wants to me. He's allowed to since I'm his whore. I like being a whore, it gets me anything I want.

I squirmed at the way he teased me. It was almost too much to handle.

"Bitch, stop moving! I'll fucking hurt you if you don't knock it off!" he snapped.

"Hurt me," I said.

_SLAP!_

"Like that?" he said cupping the side of my face.

Before I could respond he pulled me by my hair and forced my face into his crotch. He pulled out his fully hard cock and slapped me in the face with it a couple times leaving streaks of pre-cum across my cheeks. Without any warning he shoves his dick in my mouth until he is in balls deep. I gagged and sputtered trying to breathe. He wouldn't take himself out of my mouth. I gained enough strength to push myself away from his crotch.

"Get on your back" he said roughly.

I rolled onto my back and spread my legs wide open. The cool air from the air conditioner hitting my pussy felt good. It made me hornier.

Randy licked up my thighs until he reached my clit. He rolled his tongue over it and then sucked on it. I bucked my hips forward, earning a sharp bite to my clit. I yelped and got slapped again but this time it was on my stomach. The harder I breathed and the louder I moaned the faster and harder Randy would eat me out. He ate me like he was fucking starving or some shit.

I felt something going in and out of me. I glanced at Randy's hand to see he was just fingering me. I felt another finger enter me, and another, and another. Four of Randy's fingers were in me and I felt stuffed!

"Daddy, that's enough. You'll tear something" I said, worryingly.

Randy looked up with an evil smirk on his face. He shoved his entire fist in my tight pussy. I shrieked in pain and ecstasy. He slowly thrusted his fist in and out. I moaned and begged for more. After a bit it started to hurt. Badly. I felt something trickle down my thigh. _Blood._

"Baby, stop it I'm bleeding! It hurts!" I exclaimed.

"You asked me to hurt you." He said bluntly.

"_Please_." I pleaded with tears in my eyes. The pain was too intense to handle anymore.

"Such a fucking cry baby.." he snorted.

Randy quickly ripped his fist from inside me which caused me screech. Randy put his hand over my mouth to muffle the noises. He licked his fingers clean form my blood and juices.

"Mmmmm.. You should taste yourself." Randy Purred in my ear.

He then shoved his leaking cock inside my vagina and it hurt! I was already stretched and torn from his first little act, now I have to suffer more from this one. I clenched my jaw and closed my eyes praying for this to be over soon. Luckily it was. I felt hot jizz spurting inside me and leak out over onto my asshole. Randy leaned in to lick his cum off of my pussy.

"Now that wasn't too bad now was it?" he questioned. "Go clean yourself up and get dressed. Did you go get gas while you were out?"

"No." I said quietly.

"Alright. Then after we clean up, that's what we'll do." He crawled on top and kissed me deeply. I could taste myself and his cum on his tongue. I loved it.


	15. Chapter 14

She's The Man

(Chapter 14)

"Fuck gas is expensive." I mumbled.

"Huh, tell me about it.." she said nervously.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

I leaned into the car and kissed her forehead. She seemed worried which is something new I've seen out of her. Jonessah is not one to be worrisome. She rolled down her window and took a deep breath of fresh air. Maybe she's just overwhelmed with the traveling and constantly doing shows, it's been a few years since she's done this full time.

"This part of town is disgusting. I'll hurry, okay?" I said as I went in to pay for my gas. Jonessah nodded.

In the store, I saw some interesting sights while I was waiting in line. A pregnant teenage girl, thugs, gang members, and a prostitute. The prostitute kept staring back at Jonessah in the car. Yeah, she was high and smelled like straight up marijuana, but she was looking at her like she _knew _her.

"See something?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I fucked that bitch with the big titties earlier," she said.

"Haha, I think you've smoked a bit too much." I smirked.

"No, really. When I finished fucking her, she paid me 520 dollars. And actually, her wallet looked exactly like yours!" she pointed out.

_520 dollars is the exact amount I had this morning.. Jonessah took my wallet by mistake… _I thought to myself. But how did It wind up back into my wallet? This shit made no sense.. but yet at the same time, it _did_.

"Excuse me," I said as I left.

I stormed out of the store and headed back to the car. That pissed me off. There is no way that couldn't be true. It all started to make sense to me now. I got into the car and slammed my door shut. I glared at her.

"What?" She questioned.

"You know what." I snapped.

"No I don't. Some fucking enlightenment would be lovely!"

"Yeah? You don't know?"

"Nope! I have no idea what in the hell you're talking about!

"_THAT'S _what I'm talking about." I pointed to the prostitute walking out of the gas station.

"Okay? She's a prostitute. What do I have to do with her?"

"You fucked around with her and then paid her with _MY _money!"

"I didn't! you're fucking nuts!"

"Sure. Go ahead and deny it. But she told me the whole thing while I was in there! Don't believe it? I'll go get her and have her tell every detail about what you did this morning! I'm sick of your bullshit. I try to give you a second chance with me because I still loved you. So what if you've changed? I still felt something between us. And the you go out behind my back and cheat on me? You're a slut! But I guess you enjoy being one huh? You've always been one, _John! _I sneered.

"I told you to NEVER fucking call me that! That's not who I am!"

"Listen here, _Boy_. I have something. Now, I don't wanna do this, but I will if I have to. And in this case, I have to."

We drove off back to the hotel in silence. Damn, was _he _in for it this time. And believe me when I tell you this; It won't be pretty.


	16. Chapter 15

*****IMPORTANT FREAKIN' NOTE GUYS*****

**I'm sooooo sorry I haven't been updating! I Love you! Please don't be mad my loves! My Life has been falling apart (Along with my oh-so "wonderful" laptop.. -_- ) Which is why I couldn't get back on track. Anyway, I've read through She's the Man and and I had to omit some of the upcoming chapters to speed up the process of the story. Don't worry though, It'll still make sense (Well, sort of.) Enjoy, Babies!(: **

She's the Man

(Chapter 15)

Hello again.. Things have become a mess since _John _and I got back together. That's right, I called her John. That's who she is and that's who I am in love with. I don't love what he's become. A monster. I don't love this monster at all. I want what we used to have and what used to be. Never have I thought that he'd take some alter-ego, a _character_ and let it devour him. What in the hell was I thinking? It's not the same anymore. I should have never allowed _him_ into my life again. It's tearing me to shreds.

I remember when we first met. I just gone out to California to join the Marines and John was living out there trying to make it on his own as a bodybuilder. We were just broke, clueless kids that knew nothing about love or life. Hell, we were barely adults. Things were fun back then. I met John at Gold's Gym, where he worked. He ran the whole place from the time it opened 'til the time it closed. I went in there with a bunch of other guys to work out for the afternoon, and as soon as I walked through the door, John and I instantly made eye contact. He was cute. Scratch that, He was fucking hot. He welcomed me with a big dimpled smile. His face made him look so innocent but his body said otherwise. In that moment, just from looking at him, I could tell him and I were going to become something.

I couldn't stop staring at him. John was something special, I could feel it. I spent quite some time observing him from a distance and hoping he wouldn't catch me staring. I felt like stalker, or some kind of pervert. It didn't matter though, because right when I decided to stop looking and finish my work out, John saw me looking at him. He didn't seem upset, he was blushing, and he even winked at me! And that made me blush! John came over to me and the first thing I seemed to pick up from him was that he's flirty. Not in a slutty way, but in a way that was probably how he was naturally.

"I saw you peeking at me!" John said, biting his lip. He is a lot more feminine then I would have thought. I turned my head away from him. "Sorry... I won't do it again..." I said quietly. My heart was racing at this point. I had no idea what was gonna happen next, I could have sworn I was going to faint.

"Hehe It's okay! But I've got my eye on you!" John joked. He sat next to me and asked "What's your name? My name is John!" I smiled. I felt relieved. He's so friendly. "My name is Randy. And It's nice to meet you John." I held out my hand for a handshake but instead John pulled me into a tight hug. "We're gonna be friends forever!" he shrieked. I couldn't help but laugh and hug him back. Yeah, he's definitely my type of guy. The both of us walked over to the front counter and talked.

"So Randy, What brings you all the way down here?" John asked me.

"I'm here to be recruited into the marines. I'm originally from St. Louis. What about you, John?" I Replied. Johns big eyes lit up and he said "A marine? Oooh, Interesting! I'm here to be a bodybuilder! And I'm from Massachusetts." He said.

I chuckled. "I kind of figured that,"

"Really? How did you know?" He responded.

"Your accent!" I teased. Acting as just as bubbly as he did. "Of course!" He said, playfully rolling his eyes. I usually find thick accents very annoying but John's was different. His didn't bother me, every time he said something or mispronounced a word, I couldn't help but smile. He and I talked for hours about everything. It felt a lot shorter than hours. It only seemed like minutes before I noticed the time and had to leave.

"It was very nice meeting you John! It's getting late and I've gotta get back home." I said. I was sad to say that. I didn't wanna leave him. "Oh okay." He pouted. My heart sank. "But can you promise me one thing?" he asked me. "Yeah, sure, what is it?" I questioned. "Promise me that we'll see each other again?" He said. He gave me this sad puppy dog look that I couldn't refuse. I agreed (How could I not?) and he gave me his number. We hugged each other goodbye and I left.

I got in my car and looked at the paper he had written his phone number. He also gave me his address. I couldn't wait until the next time I saw him.

**This was short, I know. But the next chapter will be up very soon,**

**I PROMISE. I LOVE YOU.**


	17. Chapter 16

She's The Man

(Chapter 16)

Hey everyone, This is Jonessah again. This is fucking bullshit. I mean come on, Randy's fucked around behind my back before, and so when I do it, I'm in the wrong? Fuck that. I'll do what I want. Randy wasn't such a bitch when we first met though, I'll tell you that much.

After Randy and I met at the gym, I wanted to see him so I gave him my number and address and told him to call me or come visit me sometime. Good thing was, he actually did remember to do that. He called me and we set up a plan for the weekend. We saw each other that Saturday and we went out for lunch. He looked damn sexy. I wanted to fuck him right there, I didn't though. He wore a tight, black wife beater that showed all his muscles and dark blue jeans that were tight enough to see his bulge and his nice ass. I couldn't stop staring at him. He had me thinking about the day we would fuck each other and any other day after that. He was most definitely the one for me.

After seeing each other once every weekend, we started to get together every day, it was hard to keep us apart. For the first time, I felt like I was falling in love. I promised myself when I was little that I'd never be in love with anyone. I guess I thought I didn't need it. Randy had an amazing personality. He was open and honest and easy to talk to, His body was nice too.

I remember on specific time where I stayed the night at his place and we just stayed up all night watching movies and talking. I took my shirt off and sat closer to Randy. I wanted to know if he'd admit that he liked men or if he's really just straight. Throughout the movie I could feel him staring at me and when I looked at him he would hurry and look at the TV like nothing was happening. Eventually, I put my hand in his crotch on "accident" and told him that I thought he had the popcorn. He had a huge boner instead. I wanted to see it. When the movie was over, Randy brought up the fact that he had a porn collection and I thought it was pretty funny until I actually _saw_ the collection.

"Before you say anything, I'm not a fucking porno addict, got it?" Randy asked sharply. I wasn't sure what to say, there were hell loads of porn videos, magazines and posters. It was fucking insane. "I don't think you're addicted to porn, Randy" I said. "I think that you're probably lonely and you just love to keep your hands busy!" I joked. Randy and I laughed. We spent a few hours digging through the massive porn assortment. I reached an area where there was nothing but gay porn, it didn't freak me out but it kinda jolted me. I didn't know Randy was into men nor had any interest in them. Luckily, I found out this way rather than coming onto him and then completely wrecking our friendship. I picked up a video and asked "Hey Randy, is this one any good?" Randy looked up and his face went pale like he saw a ghost or something. "Ummmm... Yeah… It's okay, I guess?" then he quickly turned away and refocused on what he was previously doing. I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous he was being. "It's okay Randy, I like boys too, you know? Is there something you wanna tell me?" I asked. Randy looked up at me and bit his lip like he'd just got caught committing a crime. "It's okay. Really, it is. You don't have to be embarrassed." I reassured. "Fine, you caught me." Randy confessed. "I'm bisexual, and I do watch gay porn. Happy?"

"I'm very happy, Randy. You don't have to keep secrets from me. I won't judge you, I'm here for you." I told him. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Randy took a deep breath and looked me in the eye "I like you. Actually, I happen to like you a lot, John." I couldn't help but smile. "I like you too, Randy" then I kissed him on the cheek. "Look at me" I said to him. I pulled him into a passionate kiss. Our tongues were sliding against each other. Somehow, we both ended up on the floor and I was on top of him, rubbing his chest and kissing him roughly. I felt him get hard along with myself. "I don't want to do it now." Randy said, pulling his lips away from mine. "We won't, I promise. We'll do it whenever you're ready." I said. I rolled off of him and laid next to him on the floor. "So, does this mean anything?" Randy asked. "Only if you want it to, I know I do." I responded. Randy kissed me on the neck "I want this to mean something. But can we keep this just between us for now?" Randy Laced his fingers into mine and kissed me one more time before we started to get sleepy and fell asleep. On the floor.


End file.
